The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to treatment of liquids and containers and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to cleaning wine (racking) and cleaning a containing barrel.
Several times during the aging of wine in a barrel, clean wine is removed from the barrel and the remaining, sedimented wine, may also be removed and filtered or disposed of. Once empty, the barrel may be cleaned and then the clear wine may be returned to the clean barrel. This process may reduce the wine quality and/or may require significant manpower, extra barrels and/or other resources.